life_in_the_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowhunters
Shadowhunters, also known as Nephilim, are a secretive race of beings who are humans born with angelic blood. They are the appointed warriors on Earth of the Angel Raziel. They are appointed specifically to control and preside over the Shadow World, as well as over the demons andDownworlders who inhabit it. They have fought the demonic forces valiantly for well over the span of a thousand years, creating their own culture and civilization within human society. Their mandate is to keep the peace in the Shadow World and keep it hidden from the mundane world while protecting the inhabitants of both worlds. Despite their ancestry, Shadowhunters are mortal and therefore vulnerable to old age and death; however, their angelic blood endows them with special abilities that allow them to achieve feats beyond humanly possible through the application of angelic runes. History It is unknown if Nephilim existed on Earth before. In the Bible, the Nephilim were the offspring of humans and angels, although it is unknown if they really existed or not. In The Shadowhunter's Codex, the Angel Raziel is said to have named Jonathan and his new breed after the Nephilim of the Bible, even making references as such, though this too is unknown as no official records exists of what exactly happened that day. One thousand years ago, the precise date unknown, the Earth was invaded by hordes of demons. A crusader,Jonathan, had a warlock summon the Angel Raziel—a fact or belief seemingly excluded from The Shadowhunter's Codex. Jonathan begged Raziel to help save humanity. Seeing the honesty and nobility of his wish, the angel obliged and mixed his blood with that of Jonathan in the Mortal Cup, a mixture he let Jonathan drink. Raziel then gave Jonathan the other two Mortal Instruments, the Gray Book, and the fitting name of Shadowhunter as a symbol of his transformation.[1] Soon, more men and women drank from the cup and became Nephilim warriors themselves. They soon became known as Shadowhunters, after Jonathan, the first of their kind. Their children, and their children's children, inherited their parents' angelic blood and became Nephilim themselves. Victorian era In 1868, the Shadowhunters sign the first of the Accords. This is the first step in the peace negotiations with theDownworlders populace. In 1878, the Shadowhunters of the London Institute face the Magister. He and his clockwork army attacked the Nephilim. Tessa Gray, with the ability to Change into other people, dead or alive, as well as hear and see their thoughts and memories, is sought by the Magister. Her ability also allowed her to be used as a volume for communication with the spirits of the dead. 20th Century The Uprising occurs in 1991. Valentine Morgenstern and the Circle plan to slaughter the unarmed Downworlders. This event is stopped by the Downworlders and some of the other Shadowhunters, informed by Valentine's wife, Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern, and former best friend,Lucian Graymark, both of whom discovered the error of his ways. 21st Century In 2007, the Accords were signed again and Valentine plans to wipe out the current Shadowhunter race and make a new one by calling upon the angel Raziel again. A demon army he had summoned from their dimensions nearly slaughters all Shadowhunters and Downworlders, a great battle taking place. Valentine is defeated, nonetheless, after being killed by the angel Raziel. After the defeat of Valentine, his son, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, with the help of Lilith, started a war to raise Hell. He and his army of Dark Shadowhunters plot to attack the Clave. If the Mortal Cup is reversed, it will be transformed into a demonic version known as the Infernal Cup. Using the Infernal Cup can turn Shadowhunters into Dark Shadowhunters. All that is required, as demonstrated by Sebastian and Amatis, is demon blood and the Infernal Cup. When a Shadowhunter consumes it, that person will become corrupted. Shadowhunters in Australia *Cady Harris Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Telepaths Category:Magical Creatures Category:Definitions